


Apple Pie

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hobbit Courting, M/M, birthday fic, there is food involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo might be a bit peculiar as far as hobbits go. He might be a lonely bachelor that has run off with a group of dwarves  – the scandal! – but in one aspect he is just like every other hobbit.</p>
<p>He loves to cook and knows, by heart, the recipe to make when courting someone. </p>
<p>Now if only he could find his mint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



> For the lovely Ajir because it's her birthday and she is awesome and deserves the pairing she loves most as her birthday present~ <3

Food is incredibly important to hobbits.

The fact they eat seven times a day is a testament to that.

They eat because they love food but they cook for so many more reasons.

Cooking can be just for fun, it can be a comfort, it can be a way to communicate. Cooking can mean so many things to someone depending on their situation, their mood and the reason why they’re cooking.

They put their heart and soul in their food and even use it to comfort others and even to woo or court their intended. 

Bilbo might be a bit peculiar as far as hobbits go. He might be a lonely bachelor that has run off with a group of dwarves – the scandal! – but in one aspect he is just like every other hobbit.

Because Bilbo loves to cook. 

He is six the first time he helps out in the kitchen. He is watching his mom as she mixes ingredients for dough and when she asks him if he wants to knead it, he is very happy to do just that. When he is sixteen he makes his first full meal with lots of mushrooms and cheese – with some things very delicious and others inedible. When he is twenty-five he cooks a big batch of blueberry muffins for his best friend who is quite upset because the lass he asked out rejected him. Two years later said friend bakes the same muffins for Bilbo for the same reason. The list of special occasions during which he cooks is long and some meals – the ones after his father and then his mother’s funeral, his first meal alone – he would rather forget.

Cooking has always meant a lot to Bilbo. It was fun and happy when his parents were alive and after that it was a comfort to ease his lonely soul.

Being on the road with the dwarves, Bilbo hasn’t been able to cook a proper meal at all. So now that they are staying with Beorn, Bilbo is going to cook.

He’s already asked the man himself who had been quite happy to give Bilbo full access to his kitchen and all supplies in it. 

He asks everyone what their favourite food is and he whisks up a meal that is as grand as a feast.

That night the dwarves eat even better than the night they had in Bag-End and praises of Bilbo’s cooking are thrown around.

Bilbo himself sits next to Bofur, all but glowing at all the compliments he receives and he fears his cheeks are a permanent shade of pink.

“Bless ya soul, Bilbo.” Bofur grins, patting Bilbo’s back. “’tis a feast for kings ya have made us!”

Bilbo feels his cheeks burn even more at the compliment from Bofur. “I did all right in the time I had.” Bilbo is quite convinced he could have pulled it off better had he the opportunity to actually shop and plan his dishes. But as far as a last-minute feast went, he had indeed done quite a good job. 

Bilbo quickly grabs the plate of rosemary and buttered potatoes as it passes by. He adds a spoonful of two to Bofur’s plate and a few to his own before handing it to Balin in front of him.

Balin takes the plate with a polite nod before he glances at Bofur and then gives Bilbo an understanding look and a wink.

Bilbo flushes and lowers his eyes, stuffing his mouth with food before he can actually say something stupid. Of course Balin knows. He’s asked about hobbit courting a few days ago and he was smart enough to put one and one together. 

_When we are courting, we cook for our intended. The best recipes we have. Eating the food is seen as an acceptance of courtship – whether it’s cookies, a hearty meal or a family-recipe._

Of course, Bofur doesn’t know that Bilbo has been filling his plate the entire evening because he’s courting him. He just thinks Bilbo is being nice which, for Bilbo, has been fine so far. But with a kitchen at his disposal he certainly hopes that tomorrow he can finally work up the nerve to bake his family’s special recipe for Bofur.

“These are great, Bilbo!” Bofur says excitedly, disturbing Bilbo from his thoughts.

Bilbo watches with a fond smile as Bofur munches on the potatoes and, when he’s finished them, licks his fingers – Bilbo doesn’t blush. “A-ah, well thanks. Just something I threw together.”

Bofur laughed, shaking his head. “Ya seemed to have done that to the entire meal! Would love to eat a well-prepared feast, then.”

Bilbo smiles shyly, glancing at Bofur. “Who knows.” _Maybe tomorrow_

Bofur chuckled. “Who knows indeed. But even if I’d never have that, I could kiss ya now for sure! ‘Tis the best food we’ve had in ages.”

Bilbo stutters a bit before turning to his plate, even his ears are flushed now.

Well, he thinks, I have just found my nerve.

\---

Bilbo has been up since sunrise.

He’s been flitting around Beorn’s garden and inspecting apple-trees, inspected the entire kitchen twice already to see if he has all the ingredients he needs and he cannot find the last ingredient he needs! It is quite upsetting and annoying and it only gets worse when the others start asking him questions.

Why is he up so early? What is he doing? What is he going to do with the apples?

When Fili jokingly asks him if he will bake him an apple pie, Bilbo snaps: “No, I will not bake you an apple pie! This is a family recipe and family recipes are only used for _special_ occasions. _You_ are definitely _not_ a special occasion.” And he is stomping off toward the herb garden again looking for his mint, leaving a slightly flabbergasted Fili behind.

It takes him another half hour to find the mint. He's put all his ingredients on the kitchen counter and is standing on a stool, kneading the dough he'll need as a base of his pie.

Bilbo can't help but smile to himself. He liked Bofur the moment the dwarf walked through his door - even when he was being teased about the "furnace with wings". At first he thought it just friendship but he was quick to find out - with more intimate conversations and even more teasing from both of them - that it was a lot more. Bofur was both charming and crude, caring as much as funny and he joked when Bilbo's mood needed lifting and comforted when Bilbo was weary. And then the way he had spoken in the Goblin caves. So caring, so selfless and when he'd said that he wished Bilbo all the best. Bilbo’s heart had leaped and his breath had caught. If it hadn't been for the floor opening up to swallow them whole he would've stayed, if only for Bofur. That was when he knew he loved the other and that he didn't want to be without him.

And now he is baking the other his family's treasured apple-pie recipe. He flushes in excitement and just a little bit of embarrassment, thinking what his parents might have thought of Bofur.

He is quite certain they both would have loved him.

 

"Gotcha."

Bilbo jumps almost a foot into the air when he hears Bofur talk, close behind him and sounding amused.

He turns to find the other walking towards him. 

“I’ve been looking for ya.” Bofur says when he stands next to Bilbo. He then frowns for a moment before climbing on top of the stool next to Bilbo. “Cooking again?”

Feeling slightly nervous at the other’s sudden closeness Bilbo swallows. Then he looks at Bofur. “Well this might be the only opportunity I get.”

“That’s true.” Bofur nods, peering at the ingredients scattered over the counter. “What’cha making?”

“Apple pie.” Bilbo states proudly. “It’s a family recipe, actually.” He winks at Bofur. “Has a few secret ingredients some hobbits would love to know.”

“And what are those then, hm?” Bofur asks.

“Well, I guess I can tell you considering you won’t be running around sharing it with a random hobbit.” Bilbo teases lightly. “But it’s got your normal ingredients like the dough, apples, sugar and raisins. But we add a bit of cinnamon to it, some cardamom too. And to the whipped cream some mint is added. Gives it all a nicer flavour.”

“Sounds absolutely amazing if ya ask me.”

Bilbo chuckles. “Thanks. It is, I can tell you. Although I might end up spending all our time here in the kitchen rather than.. resting.”

Bofur pats Bilbo on the back. “Not that I terribly mind.” He chuckles. 

Bilbo can’t help but laugh. “You make it sound like there is not a single dwarf that can cook you a proper meal.”

“Well, Bombur can cook a decent meal but nothing like you.” Bofur says with a wink. 

Bilbo chuckles, ignoring the small flush on his cheeks. “I shall refrain from telling your brother.”

Bofur bows his head in silent thanks and watches as Bilbo finishes the dough and starts lining the baking-tin with quick, deft hands making as little mess as possible. “When we retake Erebor, ya will have to stay for I won’t settle for anyone’s food ever again.” He finds himself murmuring.

“Wha –” Bilbo pauses his baking to turn to Bofur with wide eyes. He feels as stunned as he looks, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “You’d want me to stay?”

Bofur gives him a look. Like he’s asking Bilbo if he’s lost his mind. Has he paid any attention the past few days? “Of course I do!” He bursts and shakes his head as he places a hand on top of Bilbo’s shoulder, squeezing in a re-assuring and affectionate manner. “Bilbo, I already told ya ye’re part of the company! Everyone thinks that, even Thorin. An’ even if it weren’t for ‘im, I’d want ya to stay. Ya’re honourable, brave, ya’re a miracle, Bilbo. So perfect I sometimes find myself wondering if it’s real ‘cause there’s nothing ya do wrong. Ya care, do things from the goodness of your heart and then there’s your looks and cuteness and the ability to cook like a god. So yeah, I’d want ya to stay.” Bofur rambles, a dark flush settling on his cheeks and he fidgets with his mittens but all the while he looks at Bilbo. Looks him straight in the eyes to show him he’s honest and means every single word of what he’s just confessed.

Bilbo draws a shaking breath, feeling happy and relieved and loved and also just a tad bit disbelieving. This can’t be true, right? “I... are you saying? I mean –”

Bofur turns on the stool so he’s facing Bilbo, grinning. “I am.”

“Oh.” Bilbo gasps.

“But only because I know ya’d only make apple pie for... special occasions. And of course that you hobbits court with food. Was that what ya were doing last night? Courting me?” Bofur teases, eyes sparkling with mirth and lips curled into a grin.

Bilbo takes a nervous breath – this is it, all or nothing but with Bofur smiling at him the way he is he feels like he’s got all he ever wanted in the palm of his hand already. “Yes. Yes I was. I think you’re... amazing. Wonderful, really. So kind and caring and funny and just... lovable. I couldn’t help myself.” He laughs. “So I was going to bake the apple pie and explain it to you. That I’ve been courting you and that I hope you don’t mind.”

“You think I’d mind?” Bofur asks, sounding shocked. He shakes his head with a besotted smile. “I could never!” He exclaims and pulls Bilbo close, pressing his lips against the other’s in a bruising, intense kiss that is also sweet and full of love.

Bilbo is shocked, but finally being kissed by Bofur that doesn’t last long. He stands on his toes and winds his arms around Bofur’s shoulders, pushing himself closer to the other as he returns the kiss with the same fierceness and tenderness as Bofur.

When their kiss breaks Bofur pecks the tip of Bilbo’s nose before leaning his forehead against Bilbo’s. “I’d love to be courted by ya. But only if you allow me the same.”

Bilbo feels his heart flutter, he doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy as he is right now. Wrapped up in Bofur’s arms and being so close he can feel the other’s warmth. “Of course.”

“Good, then ya better teach me how to make this apple pie of yers. I can’t cook to save my life but I’ll be damned if we don’t make it together now!” Bofur says with an excited grin.

“Of course,” Bilbo replies.

For the rest of the day Bofur and Bilbo are in the kitchen, baking apple pie.

The first one is a disaster.

The second one is a mess.

The third one is just right. By then the entire company has come by, begging for a slice. But Bilbo refuses and says Bofur is the only one that can have some, thank you very much, because you wouldn’t want me to court both him and any of you lot, now would you?

The embarrassment is worth the absolute love and pride in Bofur’s eyes.


End file.
